Stuck in Storybrooke
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: In the real world, wishing upon a star is useless, but that isn't enough of a reason to stop 26-year-old Gwen Montrose from wishing for the fairytale life that she's always dreamed of. So what happens when she wakes up in Storybrooke, a small town where no one appears to be who they seem, including her? Eventual Hook/OC.
1. A Wish Upon a Star

Outside, the rain drummed against the store's windows. It was five past 5 in the afternoon but the dark clouds filled the sky as if it were nighttime. I loved that the way it brought me a warm and fuzzy feeling as I took a sip from my coffee and turned to the last chapter of my book.

I must've read this version of Snow White a thousand times by now, but I would never get tired of reading it.

"Why don't you take it with you?" I looked up to see Maggie, the owner of the small bookstore, pointing at the maroon book in my hands.

"Without paying for it?" I shook my head with a smile at her kind offering, "No, it's fine. I'll just come back tomorrow to finish it."

"Take it, Gwen... As a birthday gift," she insisted with a smile that told me she wasn't taking no for an answer.

With a sigh of defeat, I got up from my seat with the fairytale book in hand and thanked her, "Thanks, Maggie."

"Your welcome... and goodnight," the brunette waved to me goodbye as I opened the door to the store.

"Goodnight!" I smiled and step out of the bookstore with my umbrella over my head, the doorbell ringing behind me as the bookstore's door slid closed.

The apartment building I lived in was only a few blocks away from Maggie's bookstore, so I arrived before it really started raining cats and dogs outside.

Talking about dogs, Rupert, the most protective and loving dog in the whole wide world, charged at me like a bull when I entered the apartment. The German Shepherd barked happily as he took me down to the floor with him while licking my face all over.

"Oh, Rupert, gross!" I attempted to get him off of me.

He barked one more time before letting me free, and, laughing, I stood.

"I love you too, boy," I gave him a pat on the head before going over to the cupboard, and took out his dog food.

He devoured the bowl while I washed my face and hands from his dog saliva and took out my own dinner from the fridge.

After we were done eating, Rupert went to the living room and plopped himself on the couch as I washed my plate.

Turning the water off, I turned to him and asked, "Wanna watch the TV, huh boy?" He wagged his tale and took that as I yes, going over to the TV show and movie collection I had on my shelf.

Rupert got off the couch and stood excitedly beside me as I dragged my fingers across the DVDs until I find my favorite TV show, Once Upon A Time, and pulled out the second season of it.

"How about this one, Rupert?" I showed it to him, and, when he barked in agreement, I went over to the TV and inserted the disc into the DVD player.

Grabbing my candy bag of Twizzlers licorice and a coke, Rupert and I got comfy on the couch and got ready to watch Once Upon A Time. As the first episode started, I find myself wishing to live in a place like Storybrooke, where magic and fairy tale characters were real.

_If only wishing upon a star really worked_, I thought as I doze off in the middle of the fourth episode.

By the time I woke up, the DVD player had started the disc all over again and the first episode was showing on the TV screen.

Rupert was sleeping soundlessly on his bed, so I got off the couch with a sleepy yawn to turn off the TV and the DVD player.

Suddenly, a crack of lighting illuminated the room and, startled, I tripped over one of the dog's chew toys. But instead of falling back on my ass like I expected, my body was thrown forward into the TV.

Yeah, into- as _inside_\- the TV, and I only had time to scream and think, _Great, I'm dead_, as darkness surrounded me.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this short chapter of my first OUAT fanfic! If you're wondering, this is going to follow the TV show's storyline and will be starting from Season 2. **

**Please leave a review if you want for me to continue with this story! **

**Also, my OC's outfits and poster banners for this story are on my Polyvore account (link can be found on my profile) so please check them out! Have a good day/night and thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Broken

I woke up, blinded for a second by the light that hit my eyes. Trying to adjust to the sudden burst of light, I blinked a few times and coughed as purple smoke surrounded me. Still hurting from the rough landing, I stood up slowly on what appeared to be a road.

_What the hell happened?  
_

These were not the streets of Manhattan I realized when the weird smoke faded away. There was no traffic, no city lights, nor any people for that matter.

I was not dead, surely, but wasn't anywhere near home either, and that maked me scared. I took closer look at my surroundings and stopped breathing when I realized _where_ I was.

_Holy mother of…_

There was a group of people who I knew a bit _too_ well hugging one another like they were reuniting with each other after a long time. And they were, truth be told.

How did I know that? Because leave it to someone like me to get sucked into their TV just to wake up in their favorite TV show.

From what I could tell, I was stuck in the beginning of Once Upon a Time's season 2 but I didn't really think that was going to help me from passing out on the spot. Honestly, the thought of being in a freaking TV show sent me into a shock and before I knew it, Prince Charming was coming to my rescue -in all literal sense- as it all went lights-out for me.

I woke up on a hospital bed. Almost the entire cast of OUAT was standing in the room and I had to remember that it was not the cast, but the _actual characters_ that were confused and somewhat worried about my presence in Storybrooke. Much like I was.

"She came from the purple mist," I heard Leroy, one of the Seven Dwarves, say to the rest before they noticed that I was awake, and they turned to me.

The room fell into an awkward silence, no one knowing what to say or do about the 26-year-old blonde, that was _clearly_ not from their world, on the hospital bed.

Finding my voice, my eyes landed on Emma Swan and I tried to sound as calm as possible but my voice wavered, "He's right, I-I'm not from this world... or the Enchanted Forest."

"Then, who are you? And how do you know about the Enchanted Forest?" Emma crossed her arms across her chest and demanded with widened eyes.

I gulped, trying to find a way to explain things to them but I couldn't find any other way than telling them the truth. No matter how crazy it sounded to them.

"I'm Gwen. Gwen Montrose. And where I'm from, none of you are real. I know it's crazy but all of you are characters in a television show." The group shared crazy looks of disbelief between themselves like I anticipated, but no one said a thing. Somehow, the deafening silence made me feel even worse. "Please, you _have_ to believe me! I- I'm not… I'm not crazy. I am not crazy!"

"Oh, God!" Mary Margaret was the first one to notice me hyperventilating, and she took my hand in hers, trying to calm me down. "Hey, hey. Gwen. Gwen, look- look at me," she took slow, deep breaths and asked me to do the same. I followed her lead and tried to calm down, she continuing with a smile, "It's okay, it's okay. We believe you, Gwen... Calm down. Everything's going to be okay, calm down."

I took in slow and deep breaths for a few more seconds until my breathing returned to normal.

"I just want to go home," I told her, letting go of her hand, and she turned to look at the others with a worried expression on her face.

"And we will help you," Emma nodded reassuringly. "But how did you get here, if we're a television show?"

"Magic!" Someone answered for me and I knew that it was Henry. The boy took out his storybook from his backpack and placed it on the bed by my blanketed feet. Opening up to a page, he told me with bright, child-like eyes, "You came here because of Magic. Because you're the Seer."

"The what?!" I and everyone else in the room looked at Henry confused.

He lifted a page and split it in two, revealing a hidden page in the book, and all of us stared back in awe as he explained, "After the Savior broke the curse, everyone got their memory back, but we didn't go back to the Enchanted Forest like we were supposed to. We're still in Storybrooke because someone brought Magic here, and along with it came the Seer. The one who can see everything: past, present, and future. And the one who will help us with whatever evil we come across next."

Evil? Sure, I took a few lessons on self-defense, but that didn't mean I could help them defeat evil.

Oh God, what did I get myself into?

I didn't know how to fight a dragon, like Prince Charming, or be a bandit like Snow White. I could barely do my hair without getting burned by the straightener, I was no help to heroes like them.

"You must be mistaken. I'm not some fortune-teller, okay?" I shook my head. "All I know is that I got sucked into this other... _dimension_ because something weird happened. Besides, I can't remember anything but your names. Everything else is blurry, which is weird because I must've watched this show a hundred times already, not to sound like a creep or anything."

"Don't worry, that's how your Magic works: the Seer will remember things through visions," Henry explained and I was about to ask him what he meant by 'visions' when Jiminy Cricket, or Archie, burst through the doors.

He panted heavily from running a long way, not having the time to ask about me when he saw Emma. "There you are! Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy; they're going to Regina's house; they're gonna kill her!"

"Great, let's watch," said Leroy and Emma glared back at him to keep his mouth closed.

"No!" Archie exclaimed. "No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right." Henry looked at Emma with pleading eyes, "_Please_! She's still my mom."

Emma's expression went soft and she looked at Mary Margaret and David, agreeing, "We have to stop them."

David nodded, "If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter."

The others looked at Mary Margaret and when she also nodded in agreement, they took off running.

Henry noticed that I was left behind and motioned to me with his hand, "Come on."

Not knowing what else to do, I didn't keep him waiting and followed them to the Evil Queen's house.

_Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say. Or do, if you want to get all technical._

* * *

When we arrived, Dr. Whale had his hands on Regina's throat-I'm guessing her Magic didn't work-and Emma ran to stop him as the crowd went ballistic.

"Why should I listen to you?" Dr. Whale turned around to look at Emma, furious.

"Because I'm still the Sheriff," Emma answered but the crowd was still fighting.

"Because she saved you. All of you!" David said to them.

Wrapping her arms safely around Henry, Mary Margaret added, "Because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify _this_!"

The crowd calmed down after hearing that, and Emma told Dr. Whale, "We are not murderers here."

"Well, we're not from this world," he retorted.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now."

"Okay, Whale," David put himself between Regina and him, "we're done."

"Back off," Whale pushed him back with his hand but David didn't budge. "You're not my prince."

David narrowed his eyes at Whale, looking like he was going to say something back but Regina glanced at me and spoke, "Who are you?"

Realizing that she was asking me, I wanted to shrink into an ant's size and hide under a rock, but I couldn't exactly do that, could I now? Instead, I smiled nervously at her, "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just making a guest appearance, nothing to worry about."

She didn't believe my lie (How could she? It was totally lame.) and tried again for an answer, with the voice of a queen who didn't take shit from anyone, "Who are you?!"

All eyes were on me now, waiting for my answer, but I didn't know what to say and just stood there like a frightened idiot. Luckily, David saw how terrified I was and said, "Listen, this isn't the issue right now. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it."

Mary Margaret stood up next to Regina and continued, "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly; for ours."

* * *

After Emma and her parents locked Regina in a prison cell, she decided it was best to have Ruby take Henry and me to Granny's Diner, in case anything else happened while they went to look for Rumpelstiltskin.

So, here I was, having a conversation with Ruby about how I got sucked into my TV and woke up in Storybrooke. I also told her about what Henry said about me being the Seer. I proved it by telling her she was Red in the Enchanted Forest and that I also knew she was a werewolf. Thankfully, she believed me after that and didn't freak out.

I think she actually found it cool that I could see anyone's past, present, or future and it made me realize that being here was not that bad. There were definitely some perks to it.

For example, Granny's Diner had the best curly fries I ever tasted!

Eating my last curly fry, I told Ruby, "These have to be the most delicious fries I ever had. Can I have some more?"

She laughed, nodding, "Of course, I'll be right back." She took the plastic food basket to get another order of curly fries.

I was waiting for her to come back, when something strange happened to my sight and I saw a dark-hooded figure sucking out Regina's soul, but as soon as I blinked I was back at the diner. Looking across the counter, I caught a glimpse of my purple glowing eyes on the napkin dispenser.

"Oh, god," I breathed out, realizing that I had just seen the future, which would quickly become the present if I didn't hurry to the sheriff station.

Before I knew it, I was exiting the diner and running to Storybrooke's Sheriff Station, where I saw Regina being attacked by the Dementor- or whatever the hell that thing was called.

* * *

I arrived just in time to stop the soul sucker from completely extracting Regina's soul out of her. Grabbing a can of air freshener and a lighter, I pointed the flame towards the Dementor and it backed away from her and out the window.

"What are you doing here?" Regina choked out, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I had a vision," I said through pants, having to run like a mile to get here in time.

"Wait." There was a pause as Regina tried to think. When she was done, her eyes went wide with surprise, "_You're_ the Seer?"

"Yeah, that's me," I quoted Raven from _That's So Raven_, seeing how perfect the reference fit in this situation.

Emma stood up from the ground and looked up at the broken window, "What the hell was that thing?"

"A wraith! A soul sucker," Regina answered while grabbing onto the cell's bar to keep her standing.

"Did Gwen..."

"Kill it?" Regina finished for Mary Margaret. Shaking her head, the Evil Queen said, "No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey: Me."

She raised her marked hand for us to see and Emma sighed, "So how do we kill it?"

"There's no way." Regina shook her head hopelessly, "Can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem."

"No, we don't." David looked at Regina, "Regina does."

"What?" she snapped.

"David?" Mary Margaret looked at him with a questioning look.

"You wanna let her die?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" He looked at his daughter and then at Regina. "If it goes away then we're safe."

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter," said Regina.

"No, _you_ don't get to judge us!" he pointed a finger at her, enraged.

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from!?" Regina asked and leans in to answer, "Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry." Emma said to David while Regina rested her head on the cell's bar. "She's not dying."

The Evil Queen looked up at the blonde in shock, and Mary Margaret stared at Emma proudly before asking Regina, "If it can't be killed, what _do_ you suggest?"

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone," she replied and Emma and I shared worried looks.

* * *

Regina set a box on a table in her office and opened it up.

Before taking whatever was in the box, Regina asked Emma, "Did Henry really ask you to protect me?"

"Yes," the blonde nodded and Regina smiled slightly.

When she took a hat out of the box, I said, "The hat. That's _the_ hat."

"What do you mean?" she questioned and Emma had the same look on her face that told me she's seen the hat before.

"That's the Mad Hatter- I mean, Jefferson's hat!" I pointed out but Regina still looked confused.

"Who's Jefferson?"

I gave her a look before Mary Margaret and David entered the room with four brooms.

"Torches, for when it comes back. I know it's old-fashioned, but so am I," David explained.

"So how does it work?" Mary Margaret asked, eying the hat Regina was holding.

* * *

As we entered the main hall, Regina explained, "It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there."

"Oh yeah, just that," David was being sarcastic as he put down the brooms on a table and started lighting them up with a lighter.

"I don't understand, I thought our land was gone," Mary Margaret walked over to Regina, who settled the hat down on the floor.

"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists... Well, that's banishing it to oblivion," she said and began spinning the hat on the ground but nothing happened.

"Regina...," Emma urged as the lights started to flicker and the Wraith's wailing was heard from behind the closed doors.

"I'm trying," the Evil Queen was getting frustrated because the hat wouldn't open the portal however many times she spun it.

David handed me the last broom on fire and I thanked him, facing the doors as they burst wide open and the Wraith came in.

No one wasted any time and we got to our positions. I helped Mary Margaret pour alcohol on the railing while David fought the Wraith with the 'torch' and Emma helped Regina open the portal.

Everything was going great- except that the hat was not working and the Wraith was getting angrier by the second.

"David!" Mary Margaret signaled when we were done with the alcohol.

He backed away from the Wraith and with his torch light the railing on fire, closing it while he shouted at Regina, "Hurry!"

"It's not working!" shouted Regina back as she tried to use magic.

"What is the problem?" Emma asked her, not sure how longer David could hold the Wraith for.

"Magic... it's different here," Regina realized, trying to spin the hat.

"Now will be the time!" David exclaimed, and I don't know why, but I grabbed Emma's hand and put it on Regina's shoulder.

As soon as I did, the hats began to spin and the portal opened. Emma helped her get up as we looked at each other with shock, wondering how Emma did that and how I knew she could.

"It's coming!" David warned and I looked up to see the Wraith coming for Regina.

At the last minute, I pushed her out of the way and the creature fell into the portal but it got a hold of my ankle and started dragging me down with it.

"GWEN!" Emma cried out and grabbed my hand at the last minute.

"It's too strong! You need to let go or it'll pull us both in!" I told her but she didn't listen and soon enough, we fell into the portal with the Wraith.

Mary Margaret screamed Emma's name and the last thing I saw was her jumping into the portal after us before everything went black.

**A/N: Thank you so much for adding this to your list of favorites or alerts! And thanks, grapejuice101, for leaving a review! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and, please, leave a review to let me know what you thought of it. :)**

**My OC's outfits and poster banners for this story are on my Polyvore account (link can be found on my profile) so please check them out! Have a good day/night and thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
